gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Degenatron
The Degenatron is a arcade machine featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is also mentioned in Grand Theft Auto V. It makes its full appearance in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist update, with playable arcade machines. Features The Degenatron is mentioned often on GTA Vice City's radio stations. Several facts can be gathered from the numerous advertisements heard on the radio. *The graphics seem to be limited to green dots and red squares. However, the emulated "Defender of the Faith" (see below) in a Degenatron "fansite" also display blue squares. *It is praised for bringing arcade realism to the living room, notably by taking quarters and having "a strange, sweaty man come by to empty the machine on Fridays." *It plays three "amazing" games: In GTA Vice City, a Degenatron arcade cabinet can be found inside the Kaufman Cabs taxicab company building, and another one in the Little Haiti The Well Stacked Pizza Co. restaurant. The Degenatron game console, however, is never seen. It is implied that the Degenatron was considered a low-end gaming console, and as a result struggled with much better competition from the home computer market. A "GEN 2" was launched in 1991 by the same company which produced the Degenatron, but the company vanished a year later. It is worth noting that an unnamed game console can be found in (and stolen from) most houses of GTA San Andreas during burglary side missions. In Grand Theft Auto V, there is a scene in The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain that contains a Degenatron. Unlike its previous appearances as an arcade cabinet, this one bears more of a resemblance to an Atari 2600 console. It's also a cartridge-based unit instead of having three built-in games and has more advanced graphics. The Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update for GTA Online also features a playable Degenatron game called "Don't Cross The Line", which features a graphical style similar to that of ZX Spectrum games. It also returns in the The Diamond Casino Heist, with more games being fully accessible to play upon purchasing them. Parody GTA Vice City is set in the 1980s, loosely around the time of the . The Degenatron is a parody of early 1980s games consoles such as the and the , and the games it plays are inspired by real games of that era. The Degenatron is also used to mock people who accuse video games of "corrupting children". The advertisements target disaffected children who resent their parents' suggestions to take up wholesome activities like reading or playing outside, and at the end of the commercial kids shout proudly "I'll never go to school again!" The name "Degenatron" itself parodies those who believe that video games are damaging to children's physical fitness, social skills, and morality. Jan Brown, a guest on GTA Vice City's VCPR, lashes out at the console for being a bad influence on her children – she was oblivious to her own lack of parenting skills, which included rewarding one of her kids for killing a mailman and getting them to beat up their father when he cheats on her. It should be noted, however, that the Degenatron clearly parodies second generation video game consoles prior to the - while in real life, the video game industry had entered the third generation of consoles by 1986, with the video game industry being saved by the launch of the - and having much different technology as well as the public attitude in contrast to the portrayal of the Degenatron in the radio ads. In GTA San Andreas, Marvin Trill, a conspiracy theorist on WCTR, accuses the console of implanting subliminal messages in the minds of people as part of a communist plot. It's no coincidence that the Grand Theft Auto series has been a particular target for these kinds of accusations. Critics accuse it of glorifying violence http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/6409148/, of encouraging the murder of police officers http://www.cbsnews.com/stories/2005/06/17/60minutes/main702599.shtml, and even of teaching kids to use a sniper rifle http://www.xbox365.com/news.cgi?id=EpyZppAkpuASkoNJmX9204, which parodies critical analysis of the Grand Theft Auto series. Degenatron advert script Trivia *Degenatron tank tops can be purchased at Binco in Grand Theft Auto V. *A Penetrator arcade cabinet from Degenatron can be found at Del Perro Pier, but it is labeled as "Out of Order", and cannot be used or interacted with. *Degenatron was established in 1984 as seen when playing "Don't Cross the Line" in GTA Online. *The name of the game "Defender Of Faith" may be a reference to "Defenders of the Faith", an album by the British heavy metal band Judas Priest, which was also, coincidentally released in 1984. See Also *eXsorbeo - A handheld gaming console in GTA San Andreas. *QUB3D - Another arcade machine in the GTA franchise. External links *Degenatron.com at Rockstargames.com (masquerading as an unofficial fansite), complete with Degenatron "emulators". de:Degenatron es:Degenatron pl:Degenatron Category:Gaming_Industry Category:In-Game Products Category:Arcade Games Category:Electronic Companies